1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus, and more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus having an improved coupling structure between a chassis base and a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display apparatus is a flat panel display apparatus for displaying images using a gas discharge phenomenon. The plasma display apparatus has superior display capacity, brightness, contrast, residual image, and viewing angle, and can constitute a thin large screen display. Thus, the plasma display apparatus is considered to be a next generation flat panel display that can substitute for a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT).
The plasma display apparatus includes a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), a chassis base disposed in parallel to the PDP, printed circuit boards mounted on a back portion of the chassis base to drive the PDP, and a case receiving the PDP, the chassis base, and the printed circuit boards.
In addition, on the printed circuit board driving the PDP, various devices are included. The printed circuit board is mounted on the chassis base. The chassis base includes bosses protruding toward the printed circuit boards, and screw recesses respectively formed on the bosses. The printed circuit boards include coupling holes corresponding to the bosses. A screw is inserted through the coupling hole and coupled to the screw recess of the boss, and thus, the chassis base and the printed circuit board are fixedly coupled to each other. The printed circuit boards mounted on the chassis base are electrically connected to each other by connection cables.
However, in order to mount the printed circuit board on the chassis base, the screw passes through the coupling hole of the printed circuit board and is rotated to be coupled to the screw recess of the boss. However, it takes a lot of time to rotate the screw, and the printed circuit board can be damaged by a mistake of an operator. In addition, since a plurality of bosses are formed on the chassis base, processes and costs for forming the bosses on the chassis base must be added. Moreover, the connection cable connecting the printed circuit boards is fixedly attached to the chassis base for reducing ElectroMagnetic Interference (EMI), and accordingly, processes and costs for performing the attaching process increase.